Let's Try Doing Body Measurements
|japtitle = 身体測定してみましょう Shintai sokutei shite mimashō |episode = 28 |airdate = July 31, 2011 |chapters = N/A |arc = |previousepisode = Episode 27 Called a Magical Girl |nextepisode = Episode 29 What's the Rokkisei? |opening = Hey!!! |ending = Nanairo☆Namida }} is episode 28 of the Beelzebub anime. Summary The episode starts Furuichi and Oga hiding under a desk. It turns out that Oga and Kuneida had been told by their teacher to do physicals on their classmates. He intends to get them expelled. Baby Be'el is agitated, constantly pulling on Oga's Hair and face. He has to behave, thus, he's very bored. Nene, Yuka, and Chiaki agree to help Kuneida with the boys' physicals and go to set up as she gets the rest of the class. Of course, they're up to no good. Nene and Co. find a room filled with stuffed toys to use, as Baby Be'el plays with the toys. Kuneida throws the boys (MK5, Good Night, Killer) into the room and tells them to get ready for their physicals. Oga takes off his shirt, making Kuneida blush. Himekawa and Kanzaki see her blush and tear off their shirts, to mess with her. The boys (the ones that had been causing trouble) get their physicals. They're all half-passed out because Kuneida had beaten them all up for causing trouble. The girls set up an assembly line to complete the task. Kuneida keeps the awake boys in line with her wooden sword. As the boys are leaving, a toy gets stuck on Oga's back. Baby Be'el gets jealous of said toy, and goes into a locker to sulk. Oga and Furuichi call to him to get out. When the girls come in again, Furuichi drags Oga under a desk, leaving Baby Be'el in the locker. Oga says they should just explain what's going on, as the girls still hadn't started to undress, but Furichi chuckles and looks out from under the desk. Unfortunately for him, he can't see anything. Baby Be'el begins to open and shut the locker, to get to Oga, but once, Oga accidentally closes the door, and the second time, Oga tells him to close it so they won't get caught. Once the girls finally leave, Oga goes back to getting Be'el out. Aoi comes back to get the necktie she forgot, and gets upset, realizing they'd been there the whole time and breaks a table. As she gets out a broom to beat the boys, Baby Be'el gets out of the locker. Sadohara comes in to inspect the strange noises (Kuneida screaming and the table falling), and leaves, disappointed when he believes they hadn't gotten in a fight. Baby Be'el leaps out of the window. and Oga follows him, saying he'll explain to her later. She does get Furuichi with the broom though, as he's unable to escape. Baby Be'el shocks his way into a locked car (Sadohara's newly bought, newly polished, and one of the very few cars), and proceeds to sit inside. Oga rushes to the door and tries to open it. Sadohara goes to the roof to clear his head, wondering about the car he had watched Baby Be'el break into. He realizes it’s his. Oga screams at Baby Be'el to open the car. Be'el notices that the toy isn't on Oga's back anymore and thinks it's because he has a nice, new car. However, as he goes to get out, the car's locking mechanism is broken (thanks to the electric shock he'd used to open it). Baby Be'el chooses the wrong place and wrong time to have to pee. Oga splits the car into many pieces. Oga walks off with Baby Be'el as Sadohara screams that he'll make the whole incident a problem, only to be shot down by the Principal, who doesn't believe him. Next episode preview Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Episodes